Storm Hawks Candid Moments
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: A series of drabbles. Small moments that the characters might or might not take pride in. Mostly funny but pretty much whatever hits me. Current drabble: The No-Way Conversation
1. Duck

This is a drabble series I plan on updating whenever inspiration hits me. (I'll probably update most often when I have writer's block for something else.) This is all "because I feel like it". I hope you feel like it, too!

And everyone give a big hand to my cousin callmefall for coming up with the title! We can't decide on whose idea this first drabble "Duck" belongs to. We both say we came up with the idea. And since we can't decide, I will give her half the credit for this first one. (But the other drabbles are _my_ ideas!)

Disclaimer: Me no own Storm Hawks, you no sue me.

* * *

Duck

Aerrow flew low over the Terra with Radarr in his cockpit and Finn at his side. They were laughing and joking when Aerrow remembered to look where he was going. "Duck!" he cried.

Finn looked around. "Where?"

_SMACK!_

Finn was hanging off a tree branch, stars floating around his head and eyes rolling in their sockets. "Oh," he squeaked. "That 'duck'."


	2. Creepy

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks (tear).

* * *

Creepy

Finn laughed to himself as he clutched the upside-down broom. He was supposed to be cleaning, but this was much more fun. The music was blasting and Finn sang along off-tune while he spun the broom around. "That's right, Katie," he told the broom. "Want to do it again?"

The doors opened and Aerrow poked his head in. "Hey, Finn, could you turn the . . ?" His voice failed and his eyes widened as he saw Finn lean over the broom and prepare to kiss it.

Aerrow quickly closed the door, blocking the rest of Finn's dream game from his view. He shivered disturbingly. _That_, he thought, _was just creepy_.

* * *

Another Finn and Aerrow (non-pairing) centric drabble. I think I need to do at least one other character in my next one.


	3. Perfect Ruin

Disclaimer: I still don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

Perfect Ruin

Piper was so happy to finally get away from everything. Right now, in her room, all she wanted was doodle in her sketchbook. There was just something calming about bringing something of your own creation to life on paper. She pulled out her book, grabbed a pencil, and prepared to start.

However, when she opened her sketchbook to her _perfect_ drawing of a cute little leaper, her pencil dropped from her mouth and she stared in surprise. Then her face reddened in anger. You could have almost seen the steam coming out her ears. She leaped off the bed and stomped out the door. "FINN!" she screamed in rage. "YOU GET YOUR SORRY SELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

The _perfect_ picture of the leaper, the best one she'd done _ever_, was now complete with glasses and a black mustache.

* * *

I'm a pretty decent drawer myself, and let you me tell you, I _hate_ it when people mess up one of my best drawings! Woe be on to the person that does!

Hmm, still using Finn for funnies. If I keep this up, you guys might start to think he's my favorite character. (He's not. That's Radarr!)


	4. Common Sense Part 1

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own the Storm Hawks!

* * *

Common Sense

Part 1: The Trail That Doesn't Lead

Aerrow trudged along the trail through the woods. His Skimmer had crashed on this unknown Terra, and he couldn't seem to contact the _Condor_, which was on the other side of the Terra. So, rather than despairing, he had found a trail and started following it in hope of finding his friends, including Radarr who had been asleep when he left and therefore had not gone with Aerrow on his ride.

Presently Aerrow passed by a small log cabin. On the porch sat an old hermit, happily playing on his flute. Aerrow was glad to see someone who might give directions. He stopped and asked politely, "Pardon me, sir, but do you know where this trail leads?"

The hermit stopped playing. He look at Aerrow, then at the trail, then at Aerrow, then at the trail, and at last his eyes rested on Aerrow again. He said, "It doesn't lead anywhere. It stays right there on the ground." Then he went back to playing his flute.

_Well, that was helpful_, Aerrow thought sarcastically.

* * *

I've no idea where that one came from, I swear. It was a strange spark of inspiration.

I don't think the hermit is done with Aerrow just yet…


	5. Common Sense Part 2

Disclaimer: I swear to you, I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Common Sense

Part 2: Why Go Inside?

While Aerrow stood in front of the hermit's cabin, it started to shower. Aerrow frowned at his luck. The hermit, however, continued playing as if nothing had happened, not bothering to go into the house to escape the rain. "Excuse me, sir," Aerrow asked, "but don't you think it would be a good idea to go inside?"

"And why?" the hermit questioned.

"So we don't get wet," Aerrow answered.

The hermit frowned. "We are already wet."

"But do you want to get any wetter?" Aerrow countered.

"We'll dry," the hermit insisted.

"When?"

"When the rain stops."

* * *

Not exactly the most reasonable man in the whole Atmos, is his?


	6. Common Sense Part 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them Storm Hawks.

* * *

Common Sense

Part 3: When to Fix the Roof

Rather than letting up, the light drizzle grew into an all-out thunderstorm. Seeing that Aerrow was cold standing in the pouring rain, the hermit invited him inside to get warm. He placed Aerrow in a seat in front of the fire with a blanket around his shoulders.

However, Aerrow kept hearing a constant noise. _Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop!_ He looked toward the sink to see if it hadn't been shut off all the way, but the sink was dry. Looking up, he realized that that the roof above the couch in front of him was leaking and that the droplets kept landing on the sofa below, making a water stain on the cushion. "Your roof is leaking," he alerted the hermit.

"Nothing we can do about it now," the hermit answered reasonably. "Why go up on the roof and get struck by lightning just for a leak?"

"Perhaps you should fix it sometime when the weather is fair," Aerrow suggested.

"Why waste a sunny day fixing the roof when it's not leaking on a sunny day?" the hermit questioned.

Aerrow just blinked in bewilderment.

* * *

You know, the hermit's reasoning is sensible on some strange level…


	7. Common Sense Part 4

Disclaimer: Since you keep requiring me to, I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS! There, that should do it (until the next drabble).

* * *

Common Sense

Part 4: Time

Aerrow wasn't sure how long he had been away, but he knew it was long enough to get his friends worrying about him. He turned to the hermit. "Sir," he asked him, "what time is it?"

"Daytime," the hermit answered.

When the hermit turned his back, Aerrow smacked his forehead.

* * *

You know, he is right…


	8. Common Sense Part 5

Disclaimer: Since you keep requiring me to, I'll say it again

Disclaimer: I don't own no Storm Hawks, but Nerd Corps sure does!

* * *

Common Sense

Part 5: The Food Dilemma

"I'd offer you something to eat, dear boy," the hermit told Aerrow, "but then I'd have to go out and get food in the thunderstorm."

"Don't you have any in the cabinets in the kitchen?" Aerrow asked.

"Nope," the hermit said. "I don't normally keep anything in there."

"Then where do you get your food?" Aerrow inquired

"Why, I go out in the woods and collect nuts and fruit and trap small animals."

Hearing that answer, Aerrow was glad he didn't bring Radarr. But he just had to ask, "But don't you go out and get food for later?"

The hermit gave him a queer look. "Why go collect food when I'm not hungry?"

Aerrow gave a defeated sigh, thinking, _This old man has seriously lost his marbles_.

* * *

No food?! I personally _love_ food, although I don't overeat. I couldn't stand being in a house without food! Forget what I said earlier, this guy is seriously psycho! And I'm the one that created him! Hmm, what does that say about me…?


	9. Common Sense Part 6

I know I don't have to do disclaimer _every_ drabble, but they can be just as funny as the drabbles themselves! For example:

Disclaimer: Asaph "Ace" Fipke created the Storm Hawks, not me. I created a loony old man.

* * *

Common Sense

Part 6: Where to Eat

"Oh, here we are," the hermit said at last. "When I was out collecting nuts, I got more than I could eat, so I left them here on the counter." He set them on a plate with a nutcracker and gave the plate to Aerrow.

Aerrow took the plate and looked around. As far as he could see, there was no dining table here. So in order to be polite, an act which was becoming harder by the minute, he asked where he was eating.

The hermit blinked in bafflement. "Why, in my house, of course."

Aerrow tried again. "But what would you like me to eat off of?"

"The plate," the hermit answered, giving him a peculiar glance.

Aerrow gave up.

* * *

So he _does_ have food. That's better! I'm happy now! I want some nuts!


	10. Common Sense Part 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And the crazy hermit.

* * *

Common Sense

Part 7: Travel Hassle

At last, the rain stopped and Aerrow, having finished his "meal", prepared to say goodbye to his host. The hermit saw him out to the porch and Aerrow shook his hand, thanking him for his time as a gentleman should. "So you're off," the hermit said. "You must travel a lot. I bet you find it fun."

Aerrow nodded. "It is. Have you ever done a lot of traveling?" he asked him.

"I don't see the point," the hermit answered. "If I leave here, then I'll just have to go through all the hassle of coming back again." And with that he said goodbye and watched a thoroughly perplexed Aerrow make his way down the forested trail.

* * *

I personally travel a lot and I do find it a waste of time when you have no fun and you have to come all the way back home again. In fact, I'm away from home so much that it's heaven when I'm here. So I might agree with this freaky old guy.


	11. Common Sense Part 8

A dedicate this drabble to my dear cousin callmefall, who is a major Stork fan.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Storm Hawks, you're as crazy as my hermit.

* * *

Common Sense

Part 8: Mindworms

Luck was on Aerrow's side, as it often is. The trail led right to the clearing where the Storm Hawks had parked the _Condor_. As soon as Aerrow approached the ship, all of his friends came out to greet him.

"Are you all right?" Piper asked him.

"Dude, you're soaking wet!" Finn exclaimed.

Aerrow held up his hand for silence. "I crashed my Skimmer on the other side of the Terra, but don't worry. I'm fine," he assured. "Although my Skimmer is another story."

"How'd you find your way back here?" Junko asked.

"I followed that trail." Aerrow pointed. "And on the way, I met this strange old man. He was one hundred percent off his rocker…"

And so he told them of his strange encounter with the hermit. Everyone was amazed except for Stork, who simply said, "He probably had mindworms."

* * *

Yup! Mindworms rule the world! Stork paranoia all the way! Wee!

Sorry. Sugar rush.


	12. The Mindworm Toad Part 1

This is two-part drabble based off of a true story about two of my dear cousins, both of which are crazy. One of these is the great Harry Potter romance writer and AU Twilight writer callmefall, whom I've mentioned before. The other is my cousin Nicole. (Want to see some crazy things she has said? Go to callmefall's profile and check out her quotes.) As you will soon see, both of my cousins are _crazy_!

* * *

The Mindworm Toad Part 1:

I Want to Touch It!

The Storm Hawks were walking together toward the Sky Knight Council house when Finn stopped them. "Look!" he said. "It's a toad! I want to touch it!"

"Don't touch it!" Piper rebuked. "That's gross!"

"But I want to touch it!" Finn insisted.

"Maybe it can be a pet!" Junko suggested.

Finn got down on one knee and started poking the toad. "Poke," he said. "Poke, poke, poke, poke."

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Finn, leave it alone."

"It's not moving," Finn answered. "I think its dead."

Junko looked sad. "Awe . . ."

"Then quite touching it!" Stork spat. "Do you have any idea how many diseases you could get from touching a toad? Especially a dead one! You better not touch _me_ now!"

Finn stood up, holding his finger out to Stork. "I'm going to touch you!" he said.

Stork ran away! "Ah! No! No touchy! Get away!"

* * *

See, I told you my cousin were crazy. I think it's something in the genes. And they're related to me! Hmm, what does that say about me . . . ?


	13. The Mindworm Toad Part 2

Now see just how psycho my cousins really are . . .

* * *

The Mindworm Toad Part 2:

The Rabid Cockroach

After coming back from the Sky Knight Council without being registered (again), the Storm Hawks were walking back the way they had come. Suddenly, Radarr leaped off Aerrow's shoulder and started chasing something. "Where are you going, Radarr?" Aerrow called after him.

"What is he chasing?" Piper wondered. "A lizard?"

"Oo!" Junko exclaimed. "I love lizards! They're so cute!"

"No," Aerrow said as Radarr ran past his feet chasing the little creature. "It's a cockroach."

"Just keep it away from me," Stork grumbled, keeping a weary eye on Radarr and the bug.

"Hey, where's the toad?" Junko asked. "It was here when we came and Finn said it was dead . . ."

Finn's eyes widened. "The rabid cockroach ate the toad!" he exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him. Stork nodded. "I knew it. The toad gave him mindworms." Then he paniced. "And he _touched _me!"

* * *

And you thought the last few statements were nuts!

Of course, the mindworms is a Storm Hawks add-on. And so is Junko wanting to keep it as a pet.

This is my second drabble mini-series ending in mindworms. I think I'm addicted to them. Or maybe I have them . . .


	14. The Sandwich

Sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I've been working on _Storm Hawks_. I know, I should be working requests for _Four-Legged, Winged, and Limbless_ or advancement on _A Storm Hawks Christmas Carol_, but every since my best friend Louia (my dog) died back in October, I haven't had the heart to write animal drabbles and my family kept me to busy to finish _A Storm Hawks Christmas Carol_ before Christmas. When Christmas was over, I lost my motivation. But don't worry, I'm still looking them over and waiting for a drive to start my fingers going on the keyboard. In the meantime, I have this drabble and the next part of _Storm Hawks_.

* * *

The Sandwich

Finn and Junko sat down to lunch, each with a sandwich in their hands. Junko's was about the size of his Wallop hand, but Finn's was a huge sub sandwich about a third bigger. Junko looked over at Finn and frowned. "Hey," he complained, "your sandwich is bigger than mine."

Finn held up a finger. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "I can fix this!" Quickly he took huge bites of his own sandwich, so hurriedly that soon it was only about the size of his puny human hand. Then he held it up next to Junko's and compared the two sandwiches again. "There," he said. "Now you have the bigger sandwich."

"Okay," Junko answered, satisfied. But just as he was about to bite into his own sandwich, he stopped and thought. "Hey, wait a minute!" he exclaimed, turning back to Finn.

But Finn was already heading to the door with what was left of his sandwich. "Gotta go!" he called as he ran away.

* * *

This was actually inspired by a true story, just like "The Mindworm Toad", only this one was about me and a school friend. You see, I have a bottomless pit in my stomach (and I'm still skinny!). So needless to say, I was Finn.


	15. Do I Want to Know?

Finally, I have some inspiration! Enjoy!

* * *

Do I Want to Know?

Aerrow was standing calmly on the bridge, leaning over the round table and looking at a map. Suddenly, he heard yelling coming from the hangar bay. Piper's voice, he could tell. "You ignorant, idiotic fools! If Aerrow hears about this—!"

Piper was quickly cut off as Aerrow heard the sound of the door leading to the hangar bay opened. Aerrow turned around as the door opened, expecting to see Piper, but instead he saw Finn and Junko walking in, both soaking wet in something that was too sticky to be water. They both lumbered past Aerrow, looking exasperated.

"Hey, Aerrow," Junko said.

"Hey, dude," Finn said.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow as the two headed out the other door.

Then Piper came in, and when she saw the Sky Knight, she smiled sheepishly and clasped her hands together. "Hello, Aerrow," she greeted him a little too enthusiastically. "Nice to see you!"

Aerrow didn't buy the act. He lifted his eyebrows skeptically. "Do I _wanna_ know?" he asked.

Piper looked down at her feet, frowning now and clenching her teeth in embarrassment, rubbing her arm absently. "Probably not." And with that, she escaped off the bridge.

Aerrow stood up and held up a finger, taking a breath to stop her. But then he thought better of it. "She's probably right," he concluded and turned back to the map.

* * *

Yeah, my friends did that the other day. At my school, I have classes in the mobile units, which means I got inside and out of class every day. So one day, I walked outside of class, and three of my friends come walking past me to get to the class I just came out of. Two of them were covered in Gatorade. And . . . well, I guess you know what happened next, based on this drabble. I never figured out what went on, and something tells me Aerrow will never figure it out either.


	16. What?

What?

Piper sat quietly at the round table, reading her book. Or, at least, _trying_ to read. It was a little hard with Finn in the background.

"Hey, Piper," he said.

Piper ignored him.

"Piper."

Ignore . . .

"Piper. Piper. _Piper_. Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper . . ."

Piper slammed her fist on the table. "WHAT?!!!"

"Uh . . ." Finn paused, thinking. "I forgot."


	17. Bendy Straws

Bendy Straws

The Storm Hawks were sitting at the round table, happily enjoying sodas. Well, except for Finn. He looked around at the others; everyone else had bendy straws. But all the bendy straws were gone and there were none for Finn.

He glanced over at Stork, who still hadn't drunk any of his soda; he was still checking it for contaminants. "Hey, Stork," he said, "give me your bendy straw."

"But it's _my _bendy straw," Stork answered irritably.

"So?" Finn said. "Just give it to me."

"Go get your own."

"But there's no more." He stood up and strode toward the Merb "Come on, just give me the straw!"

"I already put my mouth on it!" Stork said. "I'm keeping it!"

"But I want it!"

The other Storm Hawks watched in bewilderment as Finn chased Stork around the bridge. Piper rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Idiots."

* * *

Bendy straws make people _crazy_ . . .


	18. Free to Pee

Yeah, about the title . . . Don't ask. You'll understand when you read.

* * *

Free to Pee

The Storm Hawks were about to invade a Cyclonian stronghold. They had infiltrated the hallways and were about to begin their surprise attack.

"Alright!" Aerrow whispered to the others. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded. Except Junko. "Um . . ." he began uncertainly, "I need to pee."

The others blinked in surprise. Piper rolled her eyes. "Junko! I told you to go before we left!"

"Lay off, Piper," Finn said, sticking up for his friend. "A guy's free to pee whenever he wants."

"_Not_ in the middle of a mission!" Piper hissed. She turned to Aerrow and gave him a look that said she was expecting him to back her up.

Aerrow just blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe they were having this argument.

And there was little he could do to stop the argument from continuing.

"Free to pee!"

"You're so childish, Finn!"

"Um, I really need to go . . ."

At that moment, a Talon opened the door they were about to break down. "Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Finn turned to him. "It's wrong to tell a guy when to take a pee, isn't it?"

The Talon blinked at him in bewilderment.

Stork groaned and face-palmed.


	19. Stuff

This is another one of those instances inspired by a real, similar event. I'm Stork, and my friend is Finn.

* * *

Stuff

Finn came up to Stork as he was working behind a panel in the engine room. "What'cha ya doin'?" he asked.

Stork answered without looking up. "Putting in more Sufanian oil, checking the pressure valve, making sure the rudder is working, replacing the infusion valve, checking the gimbal rotation, fixing the crystal matrix system, and replacing the scavenge element."

"Oh," Finn answered. He glanced off to the side, looking confused. Then he turned back to Stork. "What'cha ya doin'?"

Stork sighed and lifted his head out from behind the panel to glare at him. "Stuff," he answered.

* * *

Making my friend Finn makes her sound kind of dumb here. She's smart, really. She's just spacey . . .


	20. Jealous

I only got one review for my last drabble. Not a good sign. But I guess I'll post another one anyway . . .

Before you ask, I have no idea where this one came from.

* * *

Jealous

The Guardians were flying after the _Condor_ unnoticed like they often did. The one cloaked in silver in human form was excited. "Did you see that last battle?" he asked the others. "The Storm Hawks are really improving!"

"They haven't shown us anything really exciting yet," the masked one said.

The silver one looked over. "Arygyn? You paying attention?"

Arygyn turned to him. "Hmm? Oh, I was just wondering about that girl."

"About her being the mage?" the masked one grumbled. He thought that was a mistake on their part to assume that.

Arygyn shook his head. "No. About . . . well, love. Whether Aerrow and the girl are into anything. They are teenagers, after all. Quite frankly, though, with those looks, Aerrow could nab any girl he wanted, so long as he did something about his hair."

"You sound a little jealous," the silver one said.

Arygyn laughed. "Jealous? I'm not jealous of him. I look _fabulous_!" He flew on ahead, as if to show off.

"Arygyn? Jealous of someone's looks?" the masked one repeated doubtfully, turning to the silver one.

"I wasn't talking about Aerrow's looks," the other replied quietly, looking sheepish.

"Then what?"

"I thought he might be jealous of whatever girl Aerrow got."

The masked one was laughing so hard that he nearly ran into a weather balloon.

* * *

Yes, Arygyn is so obviously gay that it's painful. I figured it wouldn't be much of a secret to the other Guardians. After all, four guys? Wouldn't the others at least have some thoughts on it?

Oh, that was fun! Why doesn't anyone write about the Guardians and their interactions with one another? I see potential from them . . . for humor!


	21. Playing Rodents

This is drabble I posted years ago in my _Four-Legged, Winged, and Limbless_ drabble series, my drabble series for the animals of Atmos. I placed it there because it was about Radarr, but it always bothered me that I didn't put it here because it is a candid moment. So as of today, it shall be published in both drabble series.

* * *

Playing Rodents

The Storm Hawks were sitting at the round table. Finn and Radarr were playing chess. Everyone else was watching. And Radarr was winning.

"Gah!" Finn exclaimed. "Dude, you killed my queen!" Radarr just smirked in response. "So that's the way it's going to be, is it?" Finn challenged. "Well, how's this!" Finn's bishop came crashing down on Radarr's queen. Radarr just sneered again and moved his favorite playing piece, the knight.

Piper nodded. "Yup," she confirmed. "That's checkmate."

Finn groaned and glared at Radarr. "Remind me to never play with _you_ again!"

Stork just shook his head. "Beaten by a rodent. The humiliation."

Radarr glared. Who called him a rodent?

* * *

I was just going to leave it at Stork's comment, but I didn't think Radarr would appreciate being called a rodent. Rodents are defined by their teeth; Radarr is certainly not a rodent, however rodent-like he may be.


	22. Action Figures Part 1

You know, I once declared that I would never become so fond of a TV show that I would buy its merchandise, and I've held true to that. I don't have any desire for _Storm Hawks_ action figures (dolls creep me out, even action figure dolls). But all the same, I do look around to see what's there. And for the record, I don't believe it's fair that Piper and Master Cyclonis don't have action figures just because they're girls. I mean, come on, even Radarr has an action figure! He's not even a humanoid!

Anyway, it made me think of the action figures Noob owned in Episode 41, and I thought, what if the Storm Hawks had action figures of themselves and of the villains? So that's where this 3-part drabble came from.

* * *

Action Figures Part 1:

Dolls

Finn sat in the kitchen playing with some of his new toys: action figures! And not just any action figures, but one of the Dark Ace and a set of Aerrow and Radarr figurines!

This was going to be fun!

Finn had just gotten the action figures set up when Piper walked in. "Finn, I need your help with—"

"Not now!" Finn waved her off and kept setting up the figurines.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What? Too busy playing with your _dolls_?"

"Action figures!"

Piper sighed and walked out of the room, saying,"Whatever."


	23. Action Figures Part 2

Action Figures Part 2:

Playing

Finn took the Aerrow figurine and had him stand to fight the Dark Ace figurine. "It was an epic battle!" Finn narrated. "The world's greatest Sky Knight against the world's greatest Talon!"

"You're goin' down, Dark Ace!" he voiced for the Aerrow doll in a high, squeaky voice.

"No, Aerrow," the Dark Ace doll replied, Finn making his voice much deeper for the villain. "You're goin' down, starting with your little friend!" With that, Finn had the Dark Ace doll step forward and boot the Radarr doll off the table.

"Radarr, no!" the Aerrow doll cried.

"Now it's your turn, Sky Knight!" the Dark Ace said. Finn put the Dark Ace doll in front of Aerrow, and the Dark Ace hit Aerrow repeatedly with his sword, making the Aerrow doll fall down. "Die, die, die!" Finn cried for the Dark Ace.

"Ah, stop it! It hurts!" the Aerrow doll screamed in a girly squeal.

"Die, die, die, die . . .!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! Repeatedly the plastic sword hit the Aerrow doll. "And the Dark Ace hacked him to pieces!" Finn said.

Just then, Finn's fantasy world was interrupted by someone clearing his throat behind him. Tensing, Finn stopped playing with the dolls and turned around.

Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper were standing right behind him. Piper looked downright horrified. Radarr had his front paws on his hips, and Aerrow had his arms crossed. Both of them were glaring daggers at Finn.

"Uh . . . hey!" he greeted them hesitantly, giving a little wave and shoving the dolls behind him.

Aerrow just raised an eyebrow. "Hacked to pieces?"

"He, he," Finn laughed nervously, cringing a little. He knew he was going to pay for this later.


	24. Action Figures Part 3

Action Figures Part 3:

The Rocket

"Ready, Radarr?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr nodded, smirking maliciously. Aerrow had the same look on his face.

He and Radarr were in the hatchway of the open hangar bay, looking out on the landing strip, where they had set up their rocket. And strapped to the rocket was the Dark Ace action figure.

"Okay," Aerrow said, taking out a match, lighting it, and handing it Radarr. "Go!"

Eagerly, Radarr ran forward, lit the fuse of the rocket, and then scampered back to Aerrow as quickly as he could. The two Storm Hawks watched the rocket rise up into the air, sending off sparks as it did so. Then the Dark Ace's smirking face was consumed in a brilliant explosion of fireworks.

"Yes!" Aerrow cheered. Radarr screeched happily, jumping up and down.

Aerrow grinned at Radarr. "That was even better than throwing berries at his face in a game of Berry Blitz!" Satisfied with their work, the two friends hit their knuckles together in triumph.

Then they heard Piper's angry voice as the girl came running into the hangar bay. "Finn, what did you . . . ?" She stopped short when she saw who it was. "Oh," she said. "Sorry, I just saw something blow up, and I thought . . ."

"Oh, no," Aerrow answered, smiling. "Radarr and I were just having some fun."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leave it to the daredevil and his sidekick to blow something up for fun." She looked at them curiously. "So what was it, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing important."

Then Finn's voice rang throughout the _Condor_. "Has anyone seen my Dark Ace action figure?"

Aerrow and Radarr exchanged frightened glances and then looked up at Piper again, smiling nervously. "Um . . . we gotta go!" Aerrow said. And the two shot past her.

Piper just stood there shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

Boy, Finn sure got his payback, and Aerrow got a kick out of watching the Dark Ace blow up! Him and his little accomplice!

And so end the crazy adventures of the action figures! For now, anyway. angel on wings sent me a great idea, and I'm trying to see if I can't make it work . . . But, whether I do or not, I guess I'll see you guys next drabble, whenever and whatever that may be!


	25. Action Figures Part 4

And angel on wings' drabble ideas have prospered! _Action Figures_ continues! Big thanks to angel on wings, everyone! These next four _Action Figures_ are based on her ideas, and I dedicate them to her!

* * *

Action Figures Part 4:

Incomplete

Master Cyclonis glared at the action figures in her hands. She had Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Snipe—all of which she planned to use as dummies for some of her crystal experiments—and the Dark Ace action figure, which she decided she'd probably keep in one piece.

But the lack of characters angered her. Two very important figures were missing. She had wanted to do some of her worst experiments on a Piper figure. And where was _she?_ She was the real villain to the Storm Hawks! If the Dark Ace had an action figure, then surely _she_ should!

Ravess wasn't there, either, but that wasn't Cyclonis' concern.

Still fuming over the dolls, Master Cyclonis called to her servant. "Dark Ace!"

The Dark Ace stepped into the throne room and bowed before her. "Master."

"I have a mission for you," Master Cyclonis told him. "You see these?" The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow in confusion at being showed a handful of dolls. "Their maker is Spinmaster," Cyclonis continued. "You shall go to the owner of Spinmaster, and you should tell him his collection is insufficient. You will tell him that he must make a Master Cyclonis action figure and a Piper action figure."

The Dark Ace just blinked in bewilderment at the strange assignment. "And if he doesn't agree . . . ?"

"Threaten to kill him."

Blinking slowly in astonishment, the Dark Ace turned and left the room, muttering to himself as he walked. "All this trouble over a bunch of dolls . . ."

"Action figures!" Master Cyclonis called after him, obviously hearing him.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Don't worry. There's more . . .


	26. Action Figures Part 5

aerrowluver1127, I'd be happy to take any of your drabble suggestions! Suggestions are always welcome from anyone!

Warning! This drabble is _not_ all that funny. Like I said in my summary, these drabbles will be whatever I think up, funny or not. This one just makes you sad, I think. Don't worry, next _Action Figures_ should bring some laughs!

* * *

Action Figures Part 5:

Wishful Thinking

Master Cyclonis laughed evilly as she looked upon her two new dolls. One was of perfect likeness to her, absolute perfection. The other was of Piper. This one wasn't perfect. It looked too pretty. But all the same, at least the Spinmaster manager agreed to her terms.

Smirking, she decided to have some fun with her dolls before she destroyed her Piper doll in an experiment.

"I hate the Storm Hawks!" she voice for the Piper doll in her Lark voice. "I would rather join you and rule the world alongside you! You're my best friend, Cyclonis!"

"You and I shall rule the world together forever!" Cyclonis said for Piper.

But as Cyclonis said this, she stopped, and her smile dimmed. Then it was replaced with a scowl as she remembered that Piper had chosen those, those _idiots_ over her. This game she was playing was doing nothing but feeding her useless imagination with a truth she knew would never happen.

Piper was foolish to turn down the opportunity. She was stupid to stay with those boys who had little appreciation for all she did and could do. Piper was a backstabber.

Piper was nothing to her! _Nothing!_

Growling in anger, Cyclonis thrust the action figure down on the ground and stomped on it, bending its plastic neck around.

At that moment, the Dark Ace stepped in. "Master, you wanted me?"

"Yes," Master Cyclonis said, trying to compose herself. "I have business with you."

Eyeing the bent doll on the ground, the Dark Ace looked up at Cyclonis in confusion. "Master," he began hesitantly, "may I asked what you are doing?"

Cyclonis looked down at the Piper action figure as if she could care less. "Wasting time," she answered.


	27. Action Figures Part 6

And humor returns! Let's leave Master Cylconis and see how the Storm Hawks are doing . . .

* * *

Action Figures Part 6:

I Didn't Know

"Hey, Finn, you won't believe it!" Piper came running into the kitchen where Finn was eating a sandwich.

"What?" Finn asked with his mouth full, bits of bread falling out of his mouth.

Piper glared at him. "Finn, don't talk while you're eating." Then she turned enthusiastic again. "Look!" she said. "They actually made _me_ a doll!" She held it up to show Finn.

Finn gasped and choked on his sandwich, staring at the Piper action figure. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Piper demanded.

"It's obviously a fake!" Finn exclaimed. "They don't make girl action figures!"

Piper put her hands on her hips. "It's real," she insisted. "Why _wouldn't_ they make girl action figures?"

Finn just blinked. "It's common sense. Because girls aren't supposed to be action figures."

Piper smirked. "Probably because we girls have enough dignity not to be made into a doll with moveable limbs."

Finn stood up and took the Piper doll from her. "Yup," he said. "You're right. It's real. But girls aren't supposed to be action figures . . ." He turned to Piper. "I didn't know you were a guy!"

* * *

A deck below, Aerrow looked up when he heard Finn screaming. He thought he should check on that. Then he heard Piper yelling angrily. Nope, Aerrow thought, he had better stay down here.

* * *

One more _Action Figures _left!


	28. Action Figures Part 7

Action Figures Part 7:

Traitor

The Piper action figure was lying on his bed next to the Aerrow action figure. Finn didn't know how that happened, and he knew Piper would come looking any minute. But since they were here, might as well have some fun . . .

He got his Aerrow action figure and sat in his room with the two action figures. "Oh, Aerrow!" he voiced for Piper in a really high, squeaky voice. "You're so hot!"

"No, Piper!" Finn had the Aerrow doll respond in a (slightly) deeper voice. "_You're_ so hot!"

"Let's make out!" the Piper doll squealed happily.

Finn pushed the two dolls together, making lots of kissing noises.

"FINN!"

Finn spun around. Not again!

Aerrow and Piper were standing behind him. Aerrow looked a bit sick to his stomach. Piper looked _furious_! If looks could kill, Finn would be dead under her gaze.

"Um . . ." Finn began uneasily, "what are you two doing in my room?"

"Looking for my action figure," Piper answered through gritted teeth, "which I see _you_ stole!"

Aerrow still looked sick. "That was . . . ew . . ."

"It's not my fault!" Finn said. "I was just playing with it! I swear, I didn't take it! It was already here!"

Aerrow glared. "If you didn't take it, then who . . . ?" He stopped when he saw someone trying to slink out of the room past his feet. "Radarr!"

Radarr stopped and looked up, smiling at Aerrow. He was failing miserably at hiding his amusement. He'd obviously been enjoying the whole "Aerrow doll kissing Piper doll" scene. _Which he had planned from the beginning!_

Aerrow cross his arms. "Traitor," he grumbled.

* * *

Back in her review for _Action Figures_ Part 4, aerrowluver1127 suggested a great idea! So I made it happen. There will yet another _Action Figures_ coming up as a result!


	29. Action Figures Part 8

Thank you, aerrowluver1127, for the idea for this drabble!

So we're going to leave the Storm Hawks again and go see what the Dark Ace is doing . . .

* * *

Action Figures Part 8:

Therapy

The Dark Ace was a grown man. He didn't play with dolls. Even as a boy, he didn't. It was stupid.

He'd been having a rough day of fighting and conquering and killing when he had given his report to Master Cyclonis, and she hadn't even congratulated him. She just sent him out of his presence.

But before he left, he saw that Aerrow action figure was left unattended by Master Cyclonis, and he decided he might rescue it for a little while to take a good look at it and see what it is about dolls that's so great.

Now, as he studied the figure, moving the limbs around and making different fight poses, he found the smirk on the doll's face rather annoying. It was too much like _his_ smirk. Then again, that was the point. That got him thinking about that little punk. Oh, how he'd loved to take that boy apart piece by piece!

But then he looked down at the doll. Maybe he _could!_

He got out a screwdriver and began to slowly take the doll apart, piece by piece, everywhere there was an attachable part. The hands came off, the arms and legs were in two pieces each and all dislocated from the torso. The head was easy to pop off just by pulling.

Well, that was satisfying, the Dark Ace thought. But even with the body disassembled, the face kept smirking at him.

Growling, the Dark Ace grabbed a hammer and began to pound it as calmly as if he were pounding in a nail.

When the head finally lay before him in little tiny pieces, the Dark Ace smirked. He felt so much better.

Now he understood what was so great about playing with dolls. It was great therapy.

* * *

That was fun being the sinister Dark Ace and taking Aerrow apart piece by tiny piece! *laughs evilly* Hey, Dark Ace, maybe next time you should get some fake blood!

As far as I know, that's the last of the _Action Figures _drabbles. However, if I keep getting more great suggestions, this may turn into the mini-drabble series that never ends . . .


	30. Action Figures Part 9

angel on wings gave me another awesome _Action Figures _idea! This really is the drabble series that never ends . . .

* * *

Action Figures Part 9:

Harsh

After getting a package, Finn came running in to show someone, _anyone_. Piper turned out to be the first person he saw. "Piper," he exclaimed, "look what I got!"

Piper frowned when she saw Finn shove the item right in her face. "Another _doll_?" she grumbled. "Haven't you done enough with those things?"

Finn scowled at that. "_Action figure_," he corrected. "And this one's me! It's so awesome!"

Piper blinked, studying the action figure. "I think Aerrow's was better."

"Why?"

"It talked."

"So? You said that was annoying.

"Still cooler."

"You _always_ think Aerrow's stuff is cooler than everyone else's."

"No," Piper amended nonchalantly. "I just think you're stuff is lamer than everyone else's."

Finn was stunned into silence for a moment. Then he said, "Dude, that's harsh."

* * *

Actually, angel on wings' idea comes later, but I had to use this one to introduce the Finn doll.


	31. Action Figures Part 10

I still haven't gotten to angel on wings' idea. This is turning into another mini-story within this mini-story. But I'll get to it, I swear. I just thought I'd stick Stork in here first. I haven't done enough with him.

* * *

Action Figures Part 10:

King Without a Ship

"Hey, Stork," Piper said as she walked onto the bridge, "I thought I'd warn you: Finn has new toys."

Stork grumbled. "Again? He'll be the doom of us all."

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "You got a model of you, Junko, and the _Condor_ this time."

Stork froze and then slowly swiveled and ear back in Piper's direction. ". . . _Condor_?" he said.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Just be aware in case he tries to make it fly." She walked out of the bridge.

Stork tried not to think about this little _Condor_. _Curiosity killed the culbaby,_ he reminded himself.

But when came zooming in with his toy _Condor_ in hand, Stork just had to turn around . . . and not because of Piper's warning.

Finn made zooming sounds as he landed the _Condor_ on the table. Then he held up his Finn action figure . . . which was wearing a crown. Stork didn't know where Finn had gotten a doll-sized crown, and he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "Yes!" Finn exclaimed for his doll. "I, Finn, the Great Domo and King of the _Condor_, have saved the day once again!"

But Stork wasn't listening to Finn's speech. He was staring at the model _Condor_.

She . . . she was _beautiful!_

* * *

A couple hours later, Finn was searching all over the ship. "Dude!" he called out. "Where's my _Condor_?"

* * *

I originally wanted to call this drabble "Dude, Where's My _Condor_?" after the movie _Dude, Where's My Car?_, but Nerd Corps already beat me to that in an episode. Oh, well.

I actually based this model _Condor_ on the one seen in the last episode, not on the real model. Stork makes a remote for it after he steals it!

Okay, _next_ drabble is angel on wings' idea!


	32. Action Figures Part 11

Okay, here we are! angel on wings' drabble!

* * *

Action Figures Part 11:

Blackout

Piper came storming into Finn's room. He had messed with one of her crystals again, and she was determined to kill him!

But to her disappointment, Finn wasn't in the room. She grumbled and was about to turn and leave when her eyes lit up.

There was his Finn action figure sitting on his bed, left unattended.

There might be a, um, _healthier_ way of releasing her anger.

She took the doll and took it to her lab. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure what she was going to do with it. She did take that stupid crown off its head and broke it into, thinking about how Finn always had a big head, but that's as far as she got for awhile. She considered taking the doll apart, but she didn't have the patience. She thought about destroying it with a crystal, but that would be too obvious.

Still unsure, she grabbed a sharpie and chewed on its end, thinking. But then she smirked. The sharpie had given her a great idea. She was an artist, after all.

She began to color Finn's hair black. Once his hair was done, then she gave him glasses and a black moustache. Then a beard. And then she began to black out some of the teeth in the doll's smirk.

Once all that was done, she held the doll up to examine her handiwork. Perfect!

But then she heard Finn calling throughout the ship. He'd been doing that all day, looking for his Dark Ace action figure and his _Condor_ model. But now his voice was angrier . . . because he was shouting for _his_ own action figure.

Piper was about to leave the doll in his room when she heard Finn's yells coming in direction.

Oh no. He was about to ask her where it was! Piper would never, _ever_ be willing to admit that she was the one who defaced the doll. She had the boys convinced that she wasn't that juvenile. It would ruin her reputation!

But the footsteps were getting closer. And there was nowhere to hide.

Panicking, Piper opened her window and tossed the doll into the Wastelands.

Just then, Finn stepped in the door way. "Piper, have you seen—?"

"No!" Piper answered a little too loudly and too quickly.

Finn backed away uneasily. "Okay . . ." Thinking she was still upset about the crystal, he fled the scene as quickly as possible.

Piper sighed. That was close!

* * *

Well, this was _supposed_ to be the end. But now . . . I'm going to use an idea from The Flaming Cosby for another _Action Figures_!

And the madness continues . . .


	33. Action Figures Part 12

*To the tune of "The Song that Never Ends"* This is the drabble series that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend! Some people start reading just to see what it was. And then they kept on reading and reading just because this is the drabble series that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend . . .

Okay, point made.

Big thanks to The Flaming Cosby for coming up with this idea!

* * *

Action Figures Part 12:

Idiot

Hamish ran out of the Blood-Hyde Trackbeast's cage screaming. He didn't understand why the creature was so mean to him. He had only been trying to be friendly.

Mr. Moss was walking by when Hamish staggered out of the cage and shut the door. "Hamish," he asked, raising an eyebrow, "were you trying to pet the Trackbeasts again?"

Hamish's eyes widened. If Mr. Moss knew he'd tried again . . . "N-n-no, Mr. Moss, sir," he stuttered.

"You idiot," Mr. Moss said. "You were." He shook his head. "I don't even know why I keep you around."

The worst part was that Mr. Moss didn't say it like he was mad. He said it like he pitied the boy.

* * *

Later, Hamish came to Mr. Moss' office. "Mr. Moss," he started to say, "I finished—"

He stopped short in the doorway when he heard, "I gotcha now, boy!"

Mr. Moss was sitting at his desk and seemed to be messing with something. Hamish peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Mr. Moss had an Aerrow action figure and a toy Trackbeast. And it seemed like the toy Trackbeast was chewing on the Aerrow action figure, because Mr. Moss kept bumping the two together saying, "Um, yum, yum!" Then he laughed. "I told ya you'd pay, boy!"

Hamish backed out of the doorway, leaving before Mr. Moss noticed he was there. He thought about how Mr. Moss had called him an idiot earlier. "At least I don't play with dolls," Hamish muttered under his breath.

* * *

And it always comes back down to the dolls.

I've gotten some great suggestions for more action figures: a Ravess doll (courtesy of Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi), a Carver doll, a rockin' Billy-Rex doll on his Ice Grinder (both courtesy of The Flaming Cosby), and the possibility of bringing in Starling and what she thought of all this (courtesy of Minn-Maigi). (I know some of you guys were kidding, but why not?) If I'm going to use them, though, I need plot ideas, because I have none. Any ideas? If not, I'm going to end this drabble mini-series . . . the fifth attempt now, I believe.


	34. Action Figures Part 13

Wow! You guys have some great ideas! I've already typed up seven drabbles based on them! I decided to do angel on wings' suggestions first, since she gave a sense of urgency to have them posted quickly.

This first one is actually _not_ angel on wings' suggestion nor is it in anyway related, but is actually an idea I came up with to follow up with the previous _Action Figures_, "Blackout." One of angel on wings' will be the next one.

* * *

Action Figures Part 13:

Huh?

A fire scorpion was calmly sleeping between some warm rocks down in the Wastelands. It had been a hard day of chasing prey and searching for mates, and he was ready for some shuteye.

But then, just when he was falling asleep, something slammed into his head.

The scorpion staggered awake. What the heck . . . ? Had something bitten him? He looked around in bewilderment.

The movement of his head caused something to fall off of it.

The scorpion froze and fixed his eyes on the object. It was a little plastic thing in the shape of a human with yellow hair and a blue and brown outfit. The scorpion growled. He didn't like humans.

But humans did _taste_ good. And a snack wasn't a bad idea . . .

But just as the scorpion scooped up the Finn action figure in his mouth, he spit it out. Ick! Permanent marker!


	35. Action Figures Part 14

Here's the first drabble based on angel on wings' newest idea! Enjoy.

* * *

Action Figures Part 14:

Kids These Days

Starling needed help on a mission. So of course, she called the Storm Hawks. And they immediately invited her over to explain.

When she got on the bridge, everyone greeted her excitedly, asking her how she was, what she had been doing lately, all the sort of things that friends ask.

Or . . . just really good acquaintances.

But she did notice one member was missing from her welcoming committee. "Where's Finn?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Too busy messing with his _dolls!_"

Curious, Starling thought she'd surprise Finn herself. She went down to his room to find him.

And there he was, playing with action figure dolls, just like Piper said he would be. "Hello, Finn," she greeted him.

He dropped the dolls and jumped to his feet. "Starling! Hey!"

Starling eyed the dolls. "What do you have there?" She looked over the action figures: an Aerrow, a Radarr, a Junko, and a Stork.

"Oh," Finn said nonchalantly, looking at them. "Just stuff." He turned back to Starling. "Hey, have you seen any of my lost action figures?"

Starling rolled her eyes at the question. Dolls were a kid thing. She ruffled his hair. "Kids these days," she said. She smiled at him and walked out of the room, calling to him over her shoulder. "Come on, now. I think the others are about to invite me for a game."

Finn just frowned after her. "I'm not a kid," he muttered.

But even as she walked away, Starling couldn't help thinking, _I wonder where I could find those . . ._


	36. Action Figures Part 15

Just for those of you who are waiting for the next installment of _Storm Hawks_, I'm just letting you know, I _am _writing it! I'm almost done, too! I just didn't expect to be writing over 20 _Action Figure_ drabbles while I was at it! It just . . . happened.

I went ahead and stuck in something from Amethyst Sparrow. The last of angel of wings' idea will be in the next drabble.

* * *

Action Figures Part 15:

Joy

Starling's mission was to rescue a camper trapped by a bog howler. So she gathered the Storm Hawks around the round table to discuss how they would do it. But with Starling, Piper, and Aerrow discussing possibilities and the others listening, Finn just kept playing the action figures that he'd brought with him on the bridge.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Finn, put the dolls up," she said.

"But I'm acting out you guys!" he said excitedly. "Look, I have one for almost all of us!" Indeed, he had everyone but a Piper and himself set up in a circle.

Starling raised an eyebrow. There was even one of _herself_.

"Um, Finn?" she asked. "Where'd you get that?"

"They released it with the Piper action figure," he said. "See? It looks just like you!"

". . . Great," Starling said when Finn shoved the doll in her face.

All she could think was, _I'm a doll now. Joy._

* * *

And the next drabble will finish up angel on wings' idea . . . but not the Starling-centric _Action Figures_!


	37. Action Figures Part 16

Warning! Extremely sad drabble coming up! Again, courtesy of angel on wings! This one's all you, girl!

* * *

Action Figures Part 16:

Reflections

The next week, after doing some talking with the owner and some shopping, Starling came home to her base with an action figure for each of the Storm Hawks. But to make things even better, she had also come home with an action figure of herself.

So now, home alone at her dining table, she set the Storm Hawks and herself out on the table. She didn't speak, for she found that somehow it sounded silly out loud, but she thought of each character's words in her head, where it didn't seem silly at all. She imagined Aerrow was saying they were all gathering at the table for supper and Piper was giving her some of her delicious cooking. Everyone was laughing and talking, and Starling was included in the conversation.

Starling stood up the Starling doll and imagined the doll giving a speech about what a great squadron the Storm Hawks were, telling them about all of their strong points: Aerrow's bravery and willingness to due right, Piper's smarts and talents, Finn's enthusiasm and fun, Junko's kindness, Stork's brilliance, and Radarr always being there to bail the others out of trouble. Then she imagined Aerrow telling her right back, _But Starling, you forgot a Storm Hawk. You're just as great as any one of us._

The real Starling froze. She didn't know where _that_ thought came from. Perhaps it was because Aerrow seemed to say that in the real world . . . not with his voice, but with his eyes.

All of sudden, Starling wasn't seeing the Storm Hawks there anymore. She was seeing a very different set of characters. All were men, all about her age. Two of them took the place where Finn and Junko sat side by side. One was blond and buff with hair that stuck up like a flower, and another had a dark tone of skin, high cheek bones, and short hair. The two men were laughing together. Another one with spiky blue hair and a sharp mind took the place of both Piper and Stork. And where Aerrow and Radarr sat, Starling saw instead a young man with plain brown hair who gazed at her with loving eyes.

All of them wore the purple emblem of the Interceptors.

A tear rolled down Starling's cheek. She quickly stood up, took the dolls, and stuffed them in the trashcan. They were a bad idea, anyway.

But then she stopped, as if she couldn't bear to part with them. Carefully she took them out of the trashcan before deciding at last to stow them in a box under her bed. After all, she had bought them. Might as well keep them.

Memories and possibilities slipped underneath the bed with them.


	38. Action Figures Part 17

And now, still going on the Starling theme, I'm using an idea from Minn-Maigi.

* * *

Action Figures Part 17:

Fun

The next time Starling came back, Finn, not knowing about her earlier adventure, was determined to teach her the fun of having action figures. So he took her to the toy store.

"Come on, Starling!" Finn insisted. "Pick just one! What about the one of me?"

The other Storm Hawks were there, too, of course. And Piper looked exasperated for Starling's sake. "She doesn't want one, Finn!" she insisted.

"Finn, really—" Starling began

But Finn cut her off. "Here," he said, tossing her an action figure of Aerrow. "You have to like that one!"

But then her eyes fell on another action figure. She slowly put away the Aerrow action figure and took the other off the shelf. Then, without showing the Storm Hawks what she had, she went to the cashier and paid for it.

Curious, the Storm Hawks followed her outside the store where she sat on a bench and struggled with the packaging to open it. When she had at last tore off the tap and untwisted all the twist ties, she pulled out her doll.

The Storm Hawks stared. It was a _Repton doll!_

Then, without batting an eye, Starling pulled out her nunchucks and chopped off the doll's head.

Horrified, the Storm Hawks watched the head roll across the cobblestone street.

Starling looked at the head and then back at the decapitated doll. "You're right, Finn," she said at last. "Action figures _can_ be fun."

* * *

Weird suggestion, Minn. Kind of disturbing. Consequently, I like it!

I'm taking another suggestion, this one from ShubbaBANG, so expect more _Action Figures_.

*singing* This is the drabble series that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend!

*fade out*


	39. Action Figures Part 18

I think The Flaming Cosby was right. I've created a monster.

Here's the first drabble idea sparked by ShubbaBANG's suggestion. There are three drabbles inspired by her.

* * *

Action Figures Part 18:

Not Cool Enough

Snipe chuckled to himself as he dumped his armful of items on his hands. Every single one of them was there; action figures of Master Cyclonis, the Dark Ace, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and even that little furry thing that Snipe could never remember the name of, the one that always was with the Sky Knight Aerrow. And most importantly . . . there was his own!

He was just setting them up when he heard a contemptuous voice. "Snipe?"

Snipe turned around, and when he saw who it was, he was instantly angry. "I told you never to come into my room!" he yelled loudly. "You're not allowed!"

Ravess snorted indignantly. "I can go wherever I want, _little brother!_"

"I'm not little!"

But Ravess was already looking at the action figures on the bed. "Where'd you get those?" she asked calmly . . . too calmly.

"Um . . ." Snipe didn't want to answer that. He hadn't exactly gotten them in a good way, even—_especially_—by Cyclonian standards.

But Ravess looked upset, not suspicious. "Where's my action figure?" she asked.

Snipe smirked at that. "You weren't _cool_ enough for an action figure!"

Ravess huffed. "You dare say—!"

"_I _say get out of my room!" Snipe shouted back. "Now! Beat it, sis!"

Growling at him angrily and clenching her fists, Ravess stomped out of the room.

* * *

Uh oh. What's Ravess going to do now? And where'd Snipe get those action figures?

Coming up! Hah, I feel so sneaky!


	40. Action Figures Part 19

Okay, _this_ was ShubbaBANG's suggestion, just so you all know.

* * *

Action Figures Part 19:

Master Snipe

With Ravess gone, Snipe turned back to his game. He was going to love this!

He set the Snipe doll up on a little doll chair (Atmos knows where he got _that_). "I'm the Master of Cyclonia now!" he made the doll say to the Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace dolls. "_Kneel!_"

He made the Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace dolls kneel before the enthroned Snipe doll.

"He, he!" Snipe laughed. "Master Snipe! I am Master Snipe! You there!" he said, voicing for his doll again, raising the doll's arm to point at the Aerrow doll. "I'm going to blow you up!" And he made an explosion sound and knocked the Aerrow doll off the table.

Then the Snipe doll pointed at the rest of the Storm Hawks dolls. "The rest of you shall serve me as my . . ." he stopped, puzzled, trying to think, " . . . um, whatcha call it?" Then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Slaves! You're all to be my slaves! Now go build me a statue-thingy of me!"

So he pushed the Storm Hawks aside and turned the Snipe doll back to the Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace dolls. "Now kiss my feet!" he ordered them.

Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace did.

Just then, Snipe heard his automatic door open behind him again. He rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was. "Ravess," he yelled, "I told you to get out of my room!"

"Ravess isn't here."

Gasping, Snipe whirled around, nearly falling out of his chair. There, standing in the doorway, was the _real_ Master Cyclonis. And she did not look happy. If fact, she looked quite peeved. No, not just peeved. Definitely furious.

Master Cyclonis spoke slowly in a controlled tone. "Give. Me. Back. My. Action figures."

Swallowing, Snipe stood up and scooped up the action figures on the table, carrying them action figures to her, dumping them in her arms. "My new Aerrow action figure as well," Master Cyclonis reminded him. Snipe picked it off the floor and handed it to her.

Master Cyclonis stared at him for a long time, as if deciding which way was the best way to kill him on the spot. Snipe just stood before her, trembling.

Finally she said, "It's not sanitary to kiss someone's feet. It's bad for your health." She narrowed her eyes, glaring them into Snipe. "Remember that." And with that, she left.

Snipe had a feeling she had been talking about more than just sanitation. Whatever _that_ was.

* * *

So _that's_ where he got the action figures!

Not done yet! We still have to see what Ravess is up to!


	41. Action Figures Part 20

Action Figures Part 20:

Absolutely Necessary

Ravess stormed into the Spinmaster office. She would _not_ be denied justice. If her stupid brother Snipe was going to have an action figure, then so was she . . . by any means necessary.

It was _absolu__tely_ necessary to pin the owner of the Spinmaster company to the floor in his office.

It had actually started out as a nice request. She met the owner in his office. The guy was small and scrawny, with dark hair that was graying, giving it a dirty appearance even though it was probably clean. When Ravess made her request, he shook his head at her kindly and smiled at her with pearly-white teeth . . . too white to be natural. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said. "We only make men action figures. Women just don't sell. But if I may console you with a gift."

At that point, he set down an action figure of Billy Rex in a little toy Ice Grinder. He wound up the Ice Grinder and let it roll, with the action figure whooping. It zoomed right off the table and clattered on the floor.

Ravess had never seen anything more potentially annoying. So she decided to ignore it. Instead she turned back to the man and said, "I'm afraid you misunderstand me, sir. I'm not asking. I'm _demanding_."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the man repeated, "but—"

"You made a Master Cyclonis model and a Piper model," Ravess reminded him calmly.

The man's face paled at the memory of how that came about. "Those were _unusual _circumstances."

Now was time to go to extreme measures. Before he could even blink, Ravess had leapt over the desk and pinned the man to the floor, a foot on his chest to hold him down. In the same instant, she pulled out her bow and an arrow, stringing it up and aiming at the man's heart. "Well, I'm _giving_ you an unusual circumstance!" she pointed out, stringing back her bow even more. "Now you _will_ make me an action figure!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Here I sort of combined the initial spark I got from ShubbaBANG with Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi's idea for a Ravess doll and The Flaming Cosby's idea for a Billy Rex doll. Lame little inclusion of the Billy Rex doll, I admit, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I do plan on doing another drabble or two in which Billy Rex's doll plays a bigger roll. So fear not (or perhaps you should fear) because I planning on making more! Got some great ideas from Minn-Maigi, The Flaming Crosby, and KennyDal! I'm going to see what my twisted mind can do with them . . .

All together now!

*everyone singing* This is the drabble series that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend! Some people start reading just to see what it was. And then they kept on reading and reading just because this is the drabble series that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend . . .

*fade out*


	42. Action Figures Part 21

This one is courtesy of The Flaming Crosby! It's about the Absolute Zeroes! Yay!

And just for those of you who don't know, Davey Digger and Bobby Bones are the real names of the other male Zeroes. You can find their names in the credits for Episode 10, "Fire and Ice."

* * *

Action Figures Part 21:

Boys

"Rock on!" Billy Rex, Davey Digger, and Bobby Bones all shouted together, making "rock on" signs with their hands.

They were all very excited. They had spent most of their day making a little mini-course with hills, jumps, moguls, and half pipes to make the most thrilling ride ever!

That is, the most thrilling ride if you're a 6-inch doll.

Billy Rex was the one with the remote. He had an action figure of himself on a remote-control Ice Grinder model. Which was currently zipping its way through the mini-course.

The little toy Ice Grinder was pulling all sorts of stunts, flips, jumps, spins, you name it, until it finally flipped on top of its doll rider.

"Ooh," Davey Digger said. He turned to Bobby Bones. "Wipe out!" they all cried together.

But Billy Rex was not going to be outdone by a toy! He had the Ice Grinder accelerate so fast that it flipped back over again and drove straight up the side of a mini-half pipe, only to flip and land right-side up. He whooped in triumph. "_That's_ the way you land her, boys!" he cheered.

Suzy Lu stood off to the side. She had come over long ago to see what all the fuss was about. The boys were having so much fun that they didn't even notice her.

Suzy Lu grinned, rolling her eyes. She thought it was silly that they were so entertained by a toy, but at least they were damaging that instead of risking their necks like they usually did. She walked away, shaking her head. "Boys!"

* * *

Follow up to this coming up!


	43. Action Figures Part 22

Okay, I _did_ make up the names for the female Zeroes for this one. By the way, Mari Mac is a horse I know, and she's beautiful and awesome. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

Action Figures Part 22:

Duped

Mari Mac stopped when she saw Suzy Lu coming toward her and Janie Lee, "So," she asked, "what are the boys up to, eh?"

Suzy Lu shook her head. "Playing with dolls."

Janie Lee lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't they a little old for that?"

"It's a Billy Rex action figure," Suzy Lu explained. "Remote control Ice Grinder. Got a course set up and everything. Crazy, eh?"

Mari Mac smiled at that. "The boys get all the fun, eh?" she said. "We's here workin' our tails off."

Suzy Lu smirked. "No reason for that, eh?" she said. "I got an idea . . ."

* * *

Moments later, Suzy Lu drove up to the boys in her Ice Grinder, lugging a sled of snow behind her. "Hey, boys!" she called. "Need you help make some repairs on the houses!" They'd had to do that by hand ever since they lost their Blizzard Crystal.

The boys stopped playing and stared at her blankly. At first, none spoke. Then Bobby Bones said, "That's women's job, eh?"

Suzy Lu got out of her Ice Grinder. "Today it's your job," she said. "Get goin'."

At first, they didn't move. But then Billy Rex set down his remote. "Come on, boys," he said. "You heard the Sky Knight. Let's go patch up some houses, eh?"

And so Suzy Lu watched with amusement as the boys drove away, leaving the action figure there.

* * *

Hours later . . .

Suzy Lu, Mari Mac, and Janie Lee cheered and hollered as Suzy Lu guided the toy Ice Grinder over the hills, jumps, moguls and half pipes.

* * *

And next up, more Absolute Zeroes! I'll be taking a suggestion from Minn-Maigi for it!


	44. Action Figures Part 23

Again, this one is courtesy of Minn-Maigi!

* * *

Action Figures Part 23:

Dinner and Dolls

At dinner that night in their cozy ice-made base on Terra Blizzaris, Suzy Lu couldn't help noticing that Billy Rex hadn't shown up on time. Which was totally weird. It was dinner. All the boys _always_ showed up on time. In fact, they often showed up early and drooled over the cooking.

So where was Billy?

Suzy Lu walked down to his room and was just about to call him to invite him to dinner when she stopped in the doorway.

That's the thing about ice houses . . . no doors.

And there was Billy Rex sitting on his bed, holding a Suzy Lu action figure in his hand. And the oddest thing was, he wasn't doing anything rocking or awesome or thrilling with it. He was simply holding it, gazing at it intently with a gentle smile on his face.

Well, for Suzy, that was a little . . . awkward.

Drawing a breath to maintain her composure, she tried to act natural. "Dinner's ready!" she told Billy Rex, exclaiming it like she'd just showed up.

She said it a little too loudly. Even so, Billy Rex's response was totally unexpected. He leapt off the bed straight up in the air. Suzy could have sworn he was at least three feet off the ground before he landed and fell over on his back.

When he looked up and made sure of whom it was, he chucked the action figure across the room behind him and faked a smile, as if trying to look like he hadn't been doing anything.

Suzy Lu resisted the urge to shake her head. He was absolutely pathetic.

At first, he didn't move or speak, as if he was so embarrassed that all thoughts had fled him. Then he came to his senses with a jolt. He rocked to his feet and said, "Dinner, eh? What are we waitin' for, eh?" And with that, he went past her and out to the dinning room, walking so quickly that he was practically jogging.

Once he was gone, Suzy Lu looked over at the doll lying on the floor in the far corner. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Feeling unexplainably happy, she laughed and followed after Billy Rex, a warm feeling in her heart.

* * *

Lots of pairing indication here. I normally try to avoid pairings, but Minn's idea did kind of hint toward it either way. Besides, this has to be my favorite pairing, besides Radarr/stalker hen.

By the way, Minn, that's a hint as to what's coming up next. Yes, I'm doing another one of Minn's ideas!


	45. Action Figures Part 24

Action Figures Part 24:

Accessory

The Talon commander was walking down the hallway of the store with excitement. He remembered all too well the conversation he had with his first mate a few hours ago.

"If you're so worried about being remembered, you should know, sir, they _have_ made an action figure of you."

That had interested the Talon commander. "Oh, really? What name did they give me? Command Scarface? Fear Strike?"

The first officer hesitated at that. "I . . . don't remember, sir." He was grinning wildly, gritting his teeth together as if to hold his composure after being amused by something.

But the Talon commander wasn't worried. "I'm sure whatever they called me is something brave and strong! Why else would they have an action figure for me." After thinking about it, he'd finally said, "Set course for the nearest department store."

The first officer's smile faltered. "Commander, I really don't think—"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No, sir."

So here he was, absolutely ecstatic at the thought of seeing his own action figure. And the best part: he wouldn't have to worry about his name anymore! They had to have named him!

But when he at last found his action figure, he stopped short, his smile falling from his face. The action figure looked very distressed and was covered in chicken feathers. Slowly the commander lifted his eyes until he could see the title of the figure.

And there it read in big, bold letters: **COMMANDER CHICKEN FEATHER**.

The Talon commander slumped against the shelf, unable to believe his eyes. The name had followed him! Oh, the humiliation! This couldn't get any worse!

But as he looked at the package and spotted one of the accessories in his package, he felt anger well up inside him. Oh, yes, it _did_ get worse!

Moments later, a group had gathered around to stare at the crazy man in the Talon uniform shouting curses and stomping on a little toy white hen.

* * *

Hah, hah, that was great! Poor Commander Chicken Feather. Makes you almost feel sorry for the guy.

Even though this was Minn's idea, I have inspiration from it. There will be another somewhat related _Action Figures_ up next, with my twisted mind fueling most of it! *evil laughter*


	46. Action Figures Part 25

Well, I'm starting to think I was right to start coming to an end in these _Action Figures_ drabbles. I'm not sure anyone's reading them anymore. I only had one review last time (thanks Minn-Maigi). Kind of discouraging. Minn's the only reason I'm updating again.

* * *

Action Figures Part 25:

Hen Cackle

The white hen, the _Condor_'s constant stowaway, peered out of her little nook in the closet to be sure no one was watching. Then she disappeared back inside. It always surprised her how no one had found her hiding spot, not even the paranoid Merb or Radarr.

She sighed at the thought. Oh, Radarr! With those long floppy ears and handsome golden eyes and fur as blue as the sky! Just the thought of him made her shudder with excitement!

She went back into her nook and looked at some of her newest collectables. She had a Radarr action figure, which she had put in a place of honor on her shelf.

But today she was focusing on different action figures. She had found them on the ground at the _Condor_'s latest stop and knew she had to have them.

She got her dolls to begin her game. She had the Commander Chicken Feather doll, making him act stupid by putting him in a hand stand, contorting him in different directions, and then saying out loud ridiculous things he would say (although anyone else would only have heard clucking). Then the Chicken Feather reached up toward the shelf to snatch down the handsome Radarr.

But just when the white hen was playing out the most frightening part of the game, she brought in the hero. Chicken Feather's accessory: the white hen herself.

The white hen figure came in and pecked the life out of the Chicken Feather doll, squawking and clucking angrily, cursing in chicken language. Chicken Feather yelled in fright and started screaming for his mommy.

Finally the real hen threw Chicken Feather aside; after her all, her doll had pulverized him.

Then she took the Radarr model off the shelf and brought him to hers for a kiss. Clucking and smiling to herself, she put the two on the shelf together, tilting her head to the side to see how they looked up there together. Perfect!

The hen sighed contentedly. Oh, how she loved action figures!

From outside, she heard an angry yell. "Aerrow, you took my Radarr action figure, didn't you?"

"No, Finn! Why would I take your stupid doll?"

"Radarr!" Finn shouted, obviously looking for someone to accuse. "I know it was you!"

But Radarr churred a no in response.

The hen laughed quietly to herself. They'll never know . . .

* * *

And the stalker hen arrives! Wahoo!

Hmm, got another idea of where this could go . . .


	47. Action Figures Part 26

Dang! I make one little complaint about the lack of reviews, and then everyone reviews! Cool! I should complain more often!

*readers glare at Wolf*

I'm kidding! Jeez!

* * *

Action Figures Part 26:

Hen House

The hens were all gathered together in the cargo area. Feathers flew all over the place as they fought and kicked and scratched and clucked and squawked in fury.

What was the source of all this anger? Well, it showed itself in the form of a Radarr action figure.

The action figure went flying to one side of the room, where one chicken caught it in her talon. But then she was assaulted, and the doll flew into the air. Two chickens jumped up to catch it but ended up bonking heads. A third caught it in her beak, but another one then rammed her in the stomach, causing her to spit it out. Back and forth across the room the action figure went, first one way, then the other.

But then the doors opened. All the chickens froze.

There stood the white hen. And she looked angry. _Very_ angry! And why wouldn't she be? _They had taken her Radarr action figure!_

She immediately strode in and flew up on top of a box, clucking at all of the other hens angrily. But the other hens didn't like being yelled at, and they clucked right back. This caused a frenzied argument with a lot of flapping of wings.

Finally, the white hen just stopped arguing. This was getting her nowhere. She just wanted her Radarr model. Without another word, she flew down and dove for it.

But the other hens got in her way. Once again, the room erupted with hens all fighting over the little plastic piece, ramming each other into walls and pecking for all they were worth.

At last the white hen squawked in triumph. She had it in her talon!

But then a black hen came up and knocked the Radarr model out of her grasp.

The white hen watched in horror as the Radarr model soared up and up, somersaulting through the air and getting ever higher. Every hen froze and turned to watch as the model flew right over their heads . . . and out the open window.

At first, no one moved. One of the hens let off a sad cluck.

But the white hen wasn't giving up that easily. With a furious squawk that was more like a yell, she took to the air and flew out the window after it. Squawking just as frantically, the other hens followed.

Moments later, Finn opened the door, looking for the very same model. He searched high and low, underneath items and on top of them. At last he stood up and shook his head. "Nope," he said. "No action figure." He looked around the room again. "A lot of chicken feathers, though."

* * *

Stalker hen rules! Oh, I can _so_ see the hens doing that!

Next _Action Figures _drabble will be a suggestion from Reavyn!


	48. Action Figures Part 27

Okay, I normally avoid pairings. The whole Suzy Lu/Billy Rex thing was unusual for me. And although I've done it quite a bit in the past, I especially don't like Aerrow/Piper in fan fiction because it is so cliché and can be done wrong in so many different ways. However, I cannot throw out a suggestion from someone just because I don't want to do their pairing, especially when it is good in all other respects and doesn't exploit the pairing. So Raevyn, congratulations! Here's you're idea!

* * *

Action Figures Part 27:

Click

Aerrow didn't normally like playing with action figures. That was a kid thing to do. But he wouldn't say he's against it. No matter what everyone kept saying, action figures were different than dolls.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

Finn had left them lying around on the floor of the bridge again. Aerrow had just been picking them up. Honest.

But now, holding the Aerrow figure, Piper figure, and Dark Ace figure, he decided to have some fun despite himself.

He had the Dark Ace figure grab hold of the Piper figure. "I've got you now, girl!"

"You idiot!" Aerrow voiced for Piper. "Let go of me!"

Aerrow chuckled to himself. It was an interesting way for him to portray the damsel in distress, but he wouldn't want Piper as anything but her strong self.

That's when Aerrow came in. "Let her go, Dark Ace!" he voiced for his own figure.

The Aerrow figure and the Dark Ace figure fought it out. In the end, Aerrow was the victor.

The Aerrow figure went to the Piper figure. "You okay?"

"Yes," the Piper figure answered, breathless.

Aerrow held the two dolls there a moment. He wanted it to be just like his fantasy. Neither would speak. They would look into each other's eyes and be lost there. And then they'd each slowly lean into the kiss . . .

Just as Aerrow brought the figurines' lips together, he heard a click and saw a flash of light. He whirled around . . . and turned red with fury.

Finn stood in the door, laughing his butt off. "And you got mad at me for that! Hypocrite! You're _so_ in love with her!"

In his hands was a camera.

Aerrow stood up, a vein popping out of his forehead in his fury. "Finn," he growled. "Hand the camera over. _Now!_"

Finn couldn't stop laughing. "Not on your life, dude!" He took off from the bridge, heading toward the kitchen, Aerrow hot on his heels.

Minutes later, a bewildered Junko and Radarr sat at the kitchen table watching as an enraged Aerrow chased a screaming Finn around the table. "I don't think we should ask what happened," Junko told Radarr nervously. Radarr nodded in agreement as he watched the human boys run round and round.

* * *

Ha! Boy, that was fun! I laughed out loud even while I was writing that! Thanks, Raevyn!

I have an idea adapted from a suggestion from KennyDal that I'd like to use to end this series. Permanently. So if you would like to send in suggestions to keep this going, now's the time. Otherwise, the madness ends next drabble. And to be quite honest, I have other drabbles and works I'd like to get to.


	49. Action Figures Part 28

All of you who wanted more _Action Figures_, thank PKBitchGirl1. With her suggestion, which I'm taking now, she has made this mini-drabble series continue one more drabble. She has also made me break one of my own rules: avoiding cuss words in my work! Thank you, BitchGirl! Gotta love that screen name!

* * *

Action Figures Part 28:

Brothers

"Repton!" Lugey came running up to Repton and the rest of his brothers. "Repton, lookie! Lookie!"

Repton turned to him, annoyed. "_What_ am I looking at?" he hissed.

Lugey held up a bunch of dolls in his hands. "Action figures!" he cried excitedly.

Repton rolled his eyes. "_Why_ would I care about _that?_"

"But they're us!" Lugey exclaimed. "See? Here's you!" He held up his own. "And here's me!" He put the two together. "Now I can hug you without you getting mad at me!"

Repton just blinked. He simply didn't know what to say to that.

Spitz laughed aloud, taking the Hoerk action figure from Lugey. "Hey, look, I'm Hoerk!" he voiced for the doll. "I'm tho dumb, I still don'th know my lefth from my wight!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hoerk said, taking the Spitz action figure. "Well, I'm Spitz," he voiced, doing his best to mimic Spitz's lisp. "I can'th talk righth, and I'm a thwimp!"

Spitz scowled. "Whath did you call me?" he growled at Hoerk.

"You heard me," Hoerk said. "Shrimp." He held the Spitz action figure right in the real Spitz's face. "Shrimpy."

"Take thath back!" Spitz demanded.

"Shrimpy!"

"Idioth! You're tho stupid, you failed the third grade twice! Mother said you were dumb!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Yeth she did!"

"No she didn't, you little shrimp!"

That was it! Spitz leapt right on Hoerk, and the two went rolling on the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Lugey cried, running up to them in a panic. "No fighting! Mother always said—Wah!" Spitz and Hoerk pulled him down into the scuffle.

Repton just shook his head at his brothers as they rolled past him in a tangle. "_Please _say I was adopted," he prayed.

* * *

Okay, next one _will_ be the last one! Last _Action Figures _ever! Got it? _Ever!_


	50. Action Figures Part 29

I've now lost count of how many times I've attempted to end _Action Figures_. It just won't die!

Here's a suggestion from Warfang.

* * *

Action Figures Part 29

Dreams

The moustache Talons and his buddies all cheered as they played with their new toys: Talon and Storm Hawk action figures on remote control skyrides.

"Take that, little girl!" one of the Talons said as he rammed his toy Switchblade into the Piper doll's Heliscooter. He let out a fake girly scream for the Piper doll as he sent the Heliscooter skidding across the floor.

"You are a sky hog!" one frustrated Talon yelled as he sent his toy in pursuit of the Junko toy. He managed to topple it over.

"Trigger-happy!" another yelled as he sent his Switchblade after the Finn doll's Skimmer. He ran his toy right over it. "Squish!" he shouted.

"I got the Sky Knight!" the moustache Talon yelled as he sent his toy after the Aerrow and Radarr dolls' Skimmer. "Take that!" he yelled, ramming the Skimmer to one side. "And that!" The Skimmer fell over this time. "And that!" He rammed the Skimmer again, causing the Aerrow and Radarr figures to fall out. "I've gotcha now!" he shouted as he ran his toy Switchblade back and forth over the Aerrow doll.

He and his friends high-fived. "We actually won a battle against the Storm Hawks!" one of them cheered.

At that moment, the Dark Ace had been walking by when he stopped and backtracked, looking at the odd sight. Hearing the cheer, he shook his head. "In your dreams," he muttered to himself.

* * *

The next one _will_ be the last one! It will! Really!

Hey, look, 50 drabbles! And . . . 29 of them are _Action Figures _. . . Oh, dear. I really did create a monster!


	51. Action Figures Part 30

Okay, we finally have the last one . . . a drabble inspired by an idea from KennyDal.

* * *

Action Figures Part 30

Whoops

Stork had had enough.

So if anyone asked what he was doing, he was fixing the boiler. Yeah, that would do.

Trying to be as quite as possible, Stork tiptoed down to the bowels of the _Condor_ with a bag in his hand. In his bag were all of Finn's action figures.

Once he got to the engine room, he opened a hatch so that the poison gases that would fill the room would dissipate. Then he stepped up to the boiler, staring at the crystals that were heating it. The heat radiated off them in waves, so much so that Stork could actually _see_ it. The intense warmth smarted his eyes and made them water.

Here goes nothing.

Quickly as he could, Stork dumped the action figures onto the crystals. He watched for a moment as the plastic began to melt, looking like something from a Salvador Dalí painting. An evil smirk spread across Stork's face as he said, "Whoops."

Finn would never see his precious action figures again.

* * *

Okay, that is _THE END!_ No more! Notta! This is the perfect ending, and I am not ruining it!

*people with more _Action Figures_ ideas glare at Wolf*

Okay, I could always do a sequel, I guess, by writing in Finn getting more action figures. That could be a story in and of itself. But seriously, perfect ending here, and I do have to stop at some point. Too much of a good thing ain't always a good thing. But I guess I could . . .

Gah, no! I'm done! Bad plot bunny, bad!

*people with more _Action Figures_ ideas applaud plot bunny*

Oh, be quiet!

Anyway, next drabble will be unrelated to _Action Figures_. In fact, it has been waiting since _Action Figures_ Part 3 to be uploaded


	52. Second Best Way

Hey, everybody in the United States! _Storm Hawks_ will begin premiering on DisneyXD on Monday, February 28 at 4 pm! _Storm Hawks_ is back in the U.S. of A! _Finally!_

Okay, this is it! _Action Figures_ is over! This is a completely non-related drabble!

* * *

Second Best Way

The Storm Hawks were resting on the outskirts of town on Terra Atmosia. Finn made the mistake of challenge Aerrow to a footrace.

They made the race on a hiking trail on the hill. The hill had sets up steps leading down for hikers who wanted a way to get up and down the steep slope without slipping. And it was at the top of one of these steps that Finn tripped.

Starling, who had come for a visit, was sitting in a lawn chair at the bottom of the hill, reading a book. She heard a crashing, banging, and screaming but didn't bother looking up as Finn came tumbling down the stone steps. At the bottom, he sat up, dazed and dizzy. "Ow, that hurt!" he moaned.

Starling finally lowered her book and peered over it at him. She seemed to take in the situation a moment and then said, "You know, Finn, that's the second best way to get down stairs." And with that, she went back to reading.

"I'm fine," Finn grumbled back sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

I was going to have Stork be the uncaring person at the bottom of the stairs, but then I figured Stork would say something about being doomed instead of what I had in mind.


	53. Not a Word

Hah, this is going to be great! An idea from doovo2, everyone!

* * *

Not a Word

"Only _three_ terras conquered in the past month," Cyclonis growled, her eye traveling over her commanders. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It's those Storm Hawks, Master!" Ravess said at once.

"Yeah!" Snipe agreed. "They keep getting in the way!"

Master Cyclonis remained very calm and poised. "These defeats," she said, "are unacceptable. And I believe _yours_," her eyes flashed at Snipe, "was the latest."

Snipe stared at her with fearful eyes. "M-m-m-master . . . !" he stuttered fearfully.

But she didn't let him finish before she held out her red crystal and was about to shoot him with it. Snipe winced, waiting to be slammed against the wall.

But instead . . . the crystal exploded. The room filled with black smoke.

All the commanders coughed. "Master!" the Dark Ace cried worriedly, batting at the smoke to try to clear the air.

As the smoke dissipated, all the commanders froze at the sight before them. Master Cyclonis looked fine, but her face was completely blackened from the explosion, her hair thrown back and standing on end in a most comical manner.

The Dark Ace remained frozen, afraid of not being able to control himself if he dared to move.

Ravess' jaw dropped. Then she put a hand to her face to stop her giggling.

Snipe was a bit less subtle. He held in his out-and-out laughter, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling, and he pointed at Master Cyclonis in amusement.

Master Cyclonis glared at all of them with the most contempt any of them had ever seen, her eyes seeming much brighter against her now-black face. She hissed, "Not. A. Word."


	54. Fashion Sense

Fashion Sense

"That's what I saw." Piper threw her sketchbook down on the table in front of the others, looking close to tears.

Aerrow examined the picture with a cold sense of dread. Piper's vision of herself, consumed by the Binding and dressed as Cyclonis, was perhaps one of the most chilling realities Aerrow could imagine. And here was the spitting image of what Cyclonis had shown her, drawn by Piper's own hand from her memory.

"She was just trying to scare you," Aerrow assured her. He wasn't sure how much he believed that to be true, but he just couldn't accept this image as a possibility.

Finn peered over Aerrow's shoulder at the picture. "You're kidding," he said.

"I know," Piper responded.

"You're still wearing that stupid orange headband even after an evil makeover?"

Piper snapped her gaze in his direction with a hard glare. ". . . What?"

"Oh, come on!" Finn said. "Don't you know that orange is a lame color? Especially for a headband."

"Finn," said Piper, her voice shaking with pent-up emotion, "get out before I _kill you!_"

"Okay, okay," said Finn, backing away and putting up his hands in surrender. "Just saying. The Finnster knows a thing or two about what makes a girl look good!" He gave Piper his trigger fingers before he stepped out of the room.

Aerrow was painfully aware of the silence that consumed the rest of them. Noticing Piper still looking way too emotional, he finally said, "Well . . . I like orange headbands."

"Nice try, Aerrow," Piper growled. She cast him a death glare before she snatched her sketchbook back from him and stalked out of the room.

Aerrow was left standing there completely bewildered. What had he said? He really _did_ like orange headbands.

* * *

Totally not meant to an Aerrow/Piper moment, guys. In fact, I was originally going to have Junko say that he liked orange headbands, but I figured Piper would be more likely to take a breath and thank him rather than stalk out of the room if he said it. So I chose Aerrow instead. I've always seen Aerrow as sweet but a little emotionally obtuse.

And has anyone else (besides you, Minn-Maigi) noticed the Piper is _still_ wearing that headband when she's all evil-fied in Episode 52, "Cyclonia Rising Part 1"? Seriously!


	55. The No Way Conversation

For those of you who don't understand the joke in the title, I remind you of the terms, "two-way conversation" and "one-way conversation." In a two-way conversation, both people are talking to each other and listening to each other. In a one-way conversation, one person is talking and the other is listening.

* * *

The No-Way Conversation

Piper and Finn were walking through the fair on the newly-liberated Terra Gale. The terra's fair was being held in celebration of the liberation. It was the first terra fair Gale had held in nearly a decade. While Piper marveled at everything with glee, Finn was looking around and wondering why they were at the animal shows' part of the fairgrounds. People were leading their farm animals back and forth, and an unpleasant smell hung in the air.

"Isn't it wonderful, Finn?" Piper said. "Terra Gale free at last!"

"I think I just stepped in cow crap," Finn said aloud. "Shouldn't we join up with the others? You know, over by the rides? Where there aren't any cows?"

"This'll give the rest of Atmos hope!" Piper continued excitedly. "Once they see it is possible to repel Cyclonia, they might finally be convinced to join forces again, like they did under Lightning Strike."

Finn looked down and wrinkled up his nose. "It's squished all over my shoe. That's going to be smelling all day, dude!"

"The Council might finally take us seriously as a squadron now that we've freed Gale."

"Is there a rule here telling people not to let their cows crap in the middle of the walkway? There should be. Don't you think so? I mean, come on!"

"And I bet this'll teach Cyclonis a lesson, too," Piper said with a wicked smile. "It's nice for her to realize she's not invincible every once in awhile."

"Can we stop a second so I can scrape this off my shoe? Help me find a stick. That pile was as big as my head!"

Piper turned and scowled at him. "You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?"

"Uh . . . maybe?"

"Finn!" She spun around to glare at him but then stopped, her eyes widening. "What did I just step in?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Right. I'm the one not listening."

* * *

This was inspired by the thought of Finn stepping in a cow pie while someone was talking to him, and the entire time he was trying to get the dung off without anyone noticing. That grew into this.


End file.
